


Victims of the Weather

by nightmare_kaleidoscope



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Cady knows exactly what she's doing, F/M, New Year's Resolutions, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope
Summary: Jacob stops by the legal aid center to give Cady her Christmas present but gets stuck there when a big snowstorm hits earlier than expected
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Longmire Holiday Exchange





	Victims of the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callforhelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callforhelp/gifts).



> What started as a short drabble for the prompt "New Year's Resolutions" somehow developed into this, which now also includes the "Snowed In/Shared Bed" prompt
> 
> Title is from the song Coldest Night of the Year by Whyte Horses

The sound of the front door closing caught Cady's attention. She shut her laptop and walked out into the main room, where she was greeted by the sight of Jacob with snowflakes dusting his hair and face flushed from the cold.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He pulled a small gift from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "I wanted to bring you this." Their fingers brushed against each other's as she took it from him.

"Wow, thank you." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

Jacob shook his head. "Don't be. This was last minute anyway."

"Should I open it now?"

"If you want."

"Okay."

Cady appreciated the small, meticulously wrapped package for a moment. The wrapping paper was decorated with shiny green, red, and white stripes and a neatly tied gold bow rested on top. She ran her fingers across the smooth paper before carefully peeling off the tape and unwrapping the gift, revealing a blue velvet jewelry box.

Inside the box was a sterling silver cuff bracelet shaped like a feather. She picked the bracelet up and wrapped it around her wrist. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful." She said, admiring the detail of the design.

The smile that spread across Jacob's face was genuine and Cady couldn't help but thinking he should do that more often.

"I'm glad you like it. It was made by a Cheyenne woman who runs a small shop down the road from the casino."

Cady nodded her head in acknowledgement and fidgeted with the bracelet as silence settled between them. It really was a beautifully made piece. She hoped it didn't cost him too much.

"Well, I better get going." Jacob broke the silence after a moment. "I hear we're supposed to get a big blizzard tonight." He turned and opened the door, but was stopped from ever going through it by a heavy gust of wind that blew him back into the room. Outside he could see that there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground and it was still coming down hard. He managed to get the door closed again despite the wind working against him.

"Looks like the blizzard came early." Cady pointed out. "I'm not sure either of us should be driving home in that. You're welcome to stay here for the night. There's only one bed," she gestured to the small piece of furniture in the other room, "but we can take turns or something."

"Thank you. The storm will probably die down in an hour or so, I'll head out then."

Two hours later the storm still hadn't died down. In fact, it almost definitely got worse, and with no heat in the legal aid center it started to get awfully cold. Cady had gotten a fire going in the fireplace but it didn't do much help if you're not standing within a couple feet of it.

Jacob noticed Cady shivering at her desk and, without saying a word, he removed his suit jacket, walked over to her, and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said quietly, sticking her arms through the sleeves.

"So, what do you have in the way of entertainment around here?" Jacob asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"This place wasn't exactly built for fun." Cady chuckled before rummaging through her desk for a minute. "All I have in here is a pack of cards." She dug them out of the drawer and held them up.

"You want to play cards against the owner of a casino?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe not." She dropped the deck back in the drawer and closed it.

Jacob hummed in response and returned to where he was originally sitting by the fire.

"Got any New Year's resolutions?" Cady asked, attempting small talk in order to pass the time.

Jacob scoffed at the question. "New Year's resolutions are bullshit. Everyone comes up with something they want to do, or change, and then feel bad when they never actually follow through with it."

Cady gave him a skeptical look. "You're telling me there's absolutely nothing you'd like to do different in the new year?"

"I guess, if I had to pick something, I could lose a bit of weight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, look at me."

"I am." And she was, in fact, looking at him intently with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

Jacob cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "What about you, what's your resolution?"

Cady thought for a moment. "I'd like to be nicer to my dad."

"Nicer?" Jacob can't help but laugh. "You should be meaner to him considering the way he treats you."

"He's just getting old and grumpy. And with mom gone I know it's hard for him. I think I just need to cut him more slack."

Jacob was caught off guard by the mention of Martha. The two of them were never really on good terms but he always had an appreciation for the woman who fought so hard for what she believed in.

Unsure of how to respond, Jacob stared at the ground as they fell back into silence.

Another hour passed, maybe two, and the weather showed no sign of letting up. Even if it did, there was so much snow on the ground at that point that they probably wouldn't even be able to get the door open. Jacob, unable to sleep, paced around the room a few times and then stopped to look at Cady who was currently asleep in the bed. He admired how peaceful she looked with her mouth slightly agape and hair splayed across the pillow.

Resuming his pacing, he accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard which let out load groan, causing Cady to stir before sitting up and looking at him.

"Sleep well?" He asked, internally scolding himself for not being more careful.

"Not really. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Just past midnight."

"Do you want the bed so you can get some sleep?" She started getting up but Jacob stopped her.

"No, I'm fine on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't mind switching with you for a bit." She insisted.

Jacob didn't respond, just sat back down on the floor in front of fireplace. Cady watched him for a few minutes but when he started shivering she decided that enough was enough.

"Come here, Jacob."

He stood up slowly, walked over to Cady, and watched as she shifted closer to the wall and pulled back the covers, inviting him in. He hesitated before climbing into the bed, keeping his back turned to Cady, which he assumed was the best plan until she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against the back of his neck.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed contentedly. "You're warm, it's nice." He leaned into her and reveled in her body heat. He hadn't realized he was so cold before.

"Good." Cady's breath ghosted across Jacob's neck, making him shiver, and she pulled him closer. "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Goodnight, Cady."


End file.
